webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Webkinz Wiki
I have a question. I've been on a lot of Wikis, and on all of them there's a button that says Create a New Page but where is this one? -Jonnyboy98 :Hiya, Jonny! Welcome to the wiki! I've actually never seen a Create New Page button, but I haven't edited too many other wikis. Ultimately, if you are looking to create a page that doesn't already exist, just use the URL box in your browser. Say you want to create a page called "Test".... in your browser, after http://webkinz.wikia.com/wiki/ , add Test. As in http://webkinz.wikia.com/wiki/Test . It should bring up a page asking if you want to create the new page. Give me holler if you need assistance! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 21:39, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Main page I REALLY don't like the "Today in Webkinz Wikia" section at the top - having it there is good, I just don't like the look of it... at least not as it is.. maybe add some background color behind the text or a border of some sort around it? It looks very stark and cold against the white. Just a thought. -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 14:39, 1 April 2008 (UTC) You can try it out. It's for this Wikia!!! 96.232.132.185 21:31, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Finished. 96.232.132.185 00:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Pictures Can we make a Main Picture Archive, and a Main Picture Voting pages. We can have a main page picture for every week. Is it okay? When should we begin? Neat Idea? Answer soon! 96.232.132.185 00:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Sounds good. And the "Today in Webkinz..." looks great! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 10:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) When should we begin? What pictures do we use? Answer soon! 96.232.132.185 21:22, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Main page layout What happened to the layout and coloring on the main page? No offense to whomever changed it, but coming from someone who designs websites for a living, it looks awful. In addition, there are several spots where the code was written incorrectly and isn't being interpreted by the browser. -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 02:18, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I know everything. The id adress I blocked did it. PLUS: SOMEBODY GOT TO MAKE TWO MORE PAGES. Webkinz Mania 11:58, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Sweet! More people! Just checked the recent changes list - and the wiki was edited by like 6 people in the same day. Awesome, absolutely awesome. Every last ounce of help is appreciated! I'll keep working on getting more people over here... you folks keep up the amazing work! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 15:29, 26 April 2008 (UTC) I think I'm going to faint! Tell them about the contest! Webkinz Mania 15:31, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Inputbox I can add an inputbox, the thing Johnny was talking about, to the Main Page once I get off my Wii and on the computer. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:54, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Updates I need your help. Please ask friends or members from other sites to join this site. I have to make this site go back to April 2008! Soon will be Webkinz Wikia's 2nd birthday so bring it on! Webkinz Mania 15:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) So, on the main page or in that message box on every page thingy can we say this: So, here we are, nearing the end of May and well on our way to summer and with over 1,000 articles now on the wiki we are going to end school with a bang! Over the next couple months we will need to work extremely hard on categorizing pages, many of the pages on this wiki have been uncategorized as of late so we will need you to help out with that. We have also noticed that not many users are here in this wiki, if you can, tell all your friends to come here and help out the community. In the world of webkinz, there will be many more pets coming out such as (finish off this section) Thank you and I hope you have a good time editing here.--WM's sig So, how do you like it?----Me has a talk page / + 00:38, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you have any friends you know, tell them to come here! Well, we also need templates, categories, new uploads, videos and pages. Start making navigation boxes and categoring. An early start is better than a week later. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 00:43, 19 May 2009 (UTC) webkinz lemur i love webkinz world i acolly thout that it would be boring.acoly my first webkinz was a white tail lemur.i named it lizzie.people thougt that was a stupid name. Wanted The most is by far Snowmobile (52). Just sayin'. Things happening on webkinz world. Hello there, I was thinking about making a small section on the Main Page about things that are happening in webkinz this month. Some suggestions are: * Pets of the Month * Small Signature Pets * Signature Pets * New Pets * Events for this month. I hope you take these into consideration! ♫♫ iAyami ♫♫ 18:11, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Another suggestion is to add some things to the sidebar. It looks so bare! Maybe we can add one part of the sidebar saying "places in webkinz world", and link it to the Kinzville park, the Curio Shop, W-Shop, Webkinz Clubhouse, and many other places that you can find in the things to do list in webkinz world. Hope you also take this into consideration... ♫♫ iAyami ♫♫ 21:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : The problem is the coding; too confuzing for me...D: ♫♫ iAyami ♫♫ 12:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : How do you get the side bar excuse me HOW DO YOU GET THE SIDE BAR ;) More people Webkinz Wiki has not been a lot edited and I feel alone. I just want to say that its 2015 and we need more people editing and stuff. So lets just see if this wiki gets edited more often by users. 12:18, March 21, 2015 (UTC)Cat5 uuuuuuhhh, why is the wiki getting ready for Christmas? its the middle of June.